Saiyan Invasion
by Geomane500
Summary: Darkness and his friends are still trying to enjoy a relaxing summer but after a visit from beyond the stars they are thrown into a conflict with the mighty saiyans. Darkness can't handle them alone and even with Conic's aid it may not be a victory this time. With only their wits and determination to count on the Freedom Fighters must stand together to defend their home.


_**The Future Freedom Fighters**_

 _ **Saiyan Invasion**_

Chapter 1: A New Threat

It had been two weeks since the battle with Glacier and Conic's departure. No one had heard from the hedgesaiyan yet but they knew he was out there somewhere. Darkness and his friends had picked up their summer vacation before college right where they left off and were having a blast. They had done numerous things but today was just a lazy day for the young adults. Darkness was lying in bed reading a comic book when his cell went off. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Owen. It said that Owen had something to show him and to meet him behind the Freedom Fighter HQ. Shrugging Darkness put down his comic and reached for his emerald only to remember that he had let Owen borrow it. Left with no other option he headed outside and activated his rocket skates and headed for HQ.

Owen was waiting for him by the time Darkness showed up. He came to a stop in front of the azure hedgehog and looked at him expectantly. "Ok Owen, why did you call me out here?" Owen smirked. "Just you wait. Now don't blink or you'll miss it." With that the seven emeralds appeared and revolved around Owen their speed increasing. Owen's eyes turned red and his fur went from ocean blue to a vibrant gold. Darkness sighed. "We've seen you go super before Owen. I can't believe you called me here for this." Owen just kept smirking. "Oh I'm not done yet Darkness!" He clenched his fists and yelled loudly as his power increased. A stray hair fell over his left eye and his quills became more refined and blue lighting jumped across his body. Darkness was astounded but impressed all the same. "Wow Owen, you finally ascended." Owen nodded. "Yep, it took a lot of work but I did it."

As Darkness began to walk toward his ascended friend a large energy beam slammed into the ground between the two hedgehogs. After evading the blast Darkness looked at where the blast hit and standing in the shallow crater was a brown hedgehog with a tail that resembled a monkey's. He was obviously a hedgesaiyan but he wasn't Conic. Conic didn't wear armor like this guy. The armor had a white chest plate with a yellow lower part protecting the stomach. The shoulders were covered by yellow shoulder blades and his shoes were even armor plated. He was wearing white gloves but the rest of his body was covered by blue spandex. He looked at the two mobians and locked his gaze on Owen and smiled. "Ah, finally some quality entertainment." He said in a superior tone. Owen saw this as a challenge. "Cool, looks like a chance to test my new powers!" He said while readying an energy ball.

Chapter 2: Conic's Return

Owen shot his energy ball at the saiyan but it was deflected so he went with close combat instead. His fists were flying at lightning speed but his opponent was able to block them with a calm expression on his face. Owen was getting annoyed so he took it up a notch. He flew into the air and charged up a powerful energy beam and launched it at his opponent. The saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan and easily shook off the blast. "Are you done? I would like to get around to killing you if you don't mind." Owen was dumbfounded. This guy had just shaken his blast off like it was nothing. The saiyan seemed to take his shock as a surrender and shot into the sky and proceeded to beat Owen within an inch of his life.

Darkness tried next and was able to sock him in the face with a well-aimed right cross. The armored foe retaliated by grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground before tossing him into the air. Darkness righted himself and transformed into his Super Mobian two state. Darkness growled and shot his Chaos Cannon at the saiyan and while it connected it only seemed to anger him more than hurt him. "Uh-oh, not good." Darkness said with a hint of fear. The hedgesaiyan vanished and reappeared mere inches from Darkness's face. He raised his hand and charged up a blast. "Goodbye hedgehog. Thanks for the entertainment." The last thing Darkness saw was a blue light and hearing himself scream in pain.

Owen had come to as Darkness hit the ground badly burned. The hedgesaiyan landed and approached them. "Hmm, I could finish you both right now but why should I have all the fun? That wouldn't be fair now would it?" He pulled back his glove and spoke into a communicator similar to the kind used by the Freedom Fighters. The words he spoke however were strange and Owen couldn't understand them. He assumed it was an alien language. He didn't have time to ponder it as a brown echidna landed in front of him sporting armor similar to his comrade's. "Aros good to see you're as fast as ever." The hedgesaiyan said. The echidna saluted. "What can I do for you Lord Moric?" "Well you could start by wiping these two wastes of life off the face of this planet. Make sure they suffer first, have some fun." The echidna, Aros who was clearly a saiyan turned to face the two downed hedgehogs. "It will be my pleasure sir."

As Aros approached his prey there was a gust of wind and a gloved fist was delivered to his head. Aros grunted in pain and the attacker spoke in a firm voice. "Not so fast Moric!" Moric couldn't believe who it was. "Conic?" He asked in shock. Conic didn't have time to respond as Aros delivered a kick to his chest and the fight began. Conic grabbed his leg and threw him skyward then two fisted him to the ground. Aros was able to right himself before he hit and landed smoothly. He glared up at his opponent and fired a flurry of energy blasts Conic flew right at them, deflecting and dodging them as he closed in on Aros. When he was in range he planted a firm kick in between his legs. It was a low blow but Conic could care less. Aros gasped in pain and seemed to be stunned. Comic smirked. "Oh, forgive me." He said in a taunting manner. Conic decided it was time to finish this, he had his fun. He transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Aros was amazed at his foe's power. "He, he's a Super Saiyan!" He stammered out. Conic hit him with a swift but potent Kamehameha Wave and Aros was vaporized.

Chapter 3: How Conic Knows

After killing Aros Conic reverted to his base form and ran to check on his friends. Darkness was coming around as Conic approached. "Are you two alright?" He asked with worry. Darkness got to his knees but didn't get any further than that. "We'll live." Darkness croaked out. Owen was a little better off than his black furred friend. He had gotten to his feet as Conic helped Darkness up. "How did you know we needed help?" Owen asked. Conic looked grim. "I felt your energy levels plummet. I knew something was wrong. That and it's kinda hard to ignore a power level as big as Moric's." "How did you know his name?" Darkness asked with a little more strength in his voice. Conic still wore a serious expression. "I'll get to that, but first you need to know what you're up against. Three saiyans have landed on our planet. They mean to purge it of all life and sell it for profit. As you know I already took out one but he was by far the weakest one here. In addition you only saw a fraction of Moric's power. Along with him is a fox - like saiyan. He is known as Roric and like Moric is ranked as a saiyan elite." The hedgehogs nodded showing that they were following. Conic got to what he considered the bombshell of all this. "The only reason I know all this information, is because Moric is my brother." Darkness and Owen couldn't believe what they heard. "WHAT, YOUR BROTHER?" They said in unison.

Meanwhile in the badlands of Mobius a large saiyan ship was cloaked so as not to be noticed. Aboard the ship was Moric who was walking through the hallways when Roric a brown foxsaiyan caught up to him. Moric looked at his comrade. "What is it Roric?" "He has contacted us sir. He wishes to check on our progress on Mobius." Moric nodded, dismissed Roric and headed for the bridge. The pilot, a squat frog-like creature with blood red eyes and pale blue skin stood at attention when Moric entered. "Bring up the transmission." The alien nodded. "Yes sir, right away sir." He waddled over to a large console and typed in a clearance code and brought up a hologram. Moric bowed in respect. "What is your status Moric?" The figure in the hologram asked in a strong fierce voice. "Unfortunately my lord I only have concerning news to report. I encountered some resistance and sent Aros to remove it but he was killed in action." The figure growled. "Who killed him?" Moric shook a little. "It was my brother sir. I don't know how, but he is alive." "That's impossible. He was sent to a barren plant to die." The figure said. Moric shook his head. "I swear to you my lord, I saw him with my own eyes." It was silent for a moment as Moric awaited a response. "Very well, Moric, you and Roric are among some of my best elites. I trust that you will have no problem eliminating your traitorous brother as well as any who dare to defy our race." The figure said breaking the silence. Moric stood and saluted. "Of course sir, it shall be done." The figure nodded. "Do not fail me Moric. You know what the price of failure is." Moric gulped and nodded. "Y-yes my l –lord, consider it d – done." The hologram blinked out of existence and Moric stood proud once again. He turned to the console and spoke. "Sirana tell Roric to suit up. He has some exterminating to do." A tall, silver haired, red skinned woman saluted. "Right away Lord Moric." She said in an Australian accent. As she left to carry out her orders Moric paced around. "This is not going as I planned. Conic being alive was a factor I didn't think was possible. Hopefully Roric can get rid of him so we can move forward with our mission." He thought to himself.

Conic decided to join the Freedom Fighters officially and of course everyone agreed to him joining the team. They got him settled into one of the spare rooms at HQ and got his information programed into the mainframe's system. Conic and Darkness then went to the rec – room and relaxed. Well Conic did at least but Darkness had one thing on his mind. "Hey Conic, would you happen to know where they are right now? I'd rather take the fight to them then wait for them here." Conic sat up and looked hard at Darkness. "No I don't, and I know that you don't want innocent people to be put at risk, but sometimes you need to accept that it can't always be helped. Even though there's only two left it's still war and people will get hurt during a war. That's what being a warrior means. We all have to make sacrifices and often times they are sacrifices we don't want to make but we have to." Darkness nodded solemnly. "You're right Conic. I don't like it but it can't be helped. Our battlefield will be New Mobotropolis."

Chapter 4: Telecose vs Roric

Since Darkness didn't want a repeat of what happened when he fought Moric he, Conic, and Telecose decided that it was time to use the GR again so they could have some hope of beating their last two enemies. Thanks to the modifications Angie made to the room it was completely impervious to energy attacks. Unfortunately it wasn't impervious to blasts from the outside. As the boys were training the gravity suddenly shut off but the door hadn't been opened. The room began to shake and the walls started cracking. "What's going on?" Darkness asked shouting over the noise. As the walls cracked even more Conic yelled "Brace yourselves everyone!" The cause of all the carnage was hovering above the GR. He had long, spiky, golden hair and had the obvious saiyan tail. It was Roric and he was firing a strong energy beam at the dome shaped structure, laughing like a lunatic. Finally the GR couldn't take any more punishment and it exploded flinging the three occupants into the air. Conic landed first and was the closest to Roric. Darkness landed next right behind him and Telecose landed on Darkness's back.

"Hello Conic." Roric said in a fake pleasant tone. "Roric!" Was all Conic could say. He was surprised that Roric was here so soon. "You have betrayed our race. Now you will pay the price you traitor." Roric said looking Conic dead in the eye. Suddenly a golden flash came from behind Conic. Telecose, who was in his third form, planted a solid kick into Roric's armored chest. The thrice ascended saiyan doubled over in pain. "What, how is this possible? How can a mere Mobian be this strong?" Roric thought as he recovered from the hit. He couldn't believe he felt that. Telecose looked back at Conic. "Hey, Conic, mind if I kill this one?" The brown one nodded. "Sure, be my guest." Telecose and Roric fought fiercely, both of them were blurs as the clashed sending shockwaves through the air. They broke apart and Telecose landed while Roric stayed airborne. He grinned evilly and raised his left arm into the sky palm up. A glowing red sphere formed in his hand and grew in size until it was the size of a small asteroid. Telecose began to prepare an attack of his own to counter it. "BIG BANG…" He called out as a yellow orb the size of Roric's formed in front of him. "Die you maggot!" Roric yelled as he shot his ball of death at the golden telekinetic. Telecose didn't even flinch and yelled, "ATTACK!" as he launched his golden energy ball at the oncoming red one. The balls collided and both combatants poured more energy into their attacks desperately trying to overpower the other. At last Roric's energy was spent and Telecose made his ball double in size and a massive explosion ensued and Roric was killed in the blast. Telecose reverted to his base form and exhaled. "Good riddance, scumbag." Darkness shot him a grin and gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome job Tel. I'm impressed." Conic looked up as he sensed an energy signal above them. He caught sight of a figure with a long tail hovering in the sky and he immediately transformed into his super saiyan form and took to the sky. "Hold on guy's we're not done!"

Chapter 5: Darkness's Rematch with Moric

Conic rushed at the figure intending to take him on. The figure, who turned out to be Moric, gave Conic a boot to the head rendering him unconscious. "I'll deal with you later, little brother. First I need to tend to your two rodent friends." Conic crashed to the ground and Telecose knelt down to check for a pulse, luckily he found one. Darkness turned his red eyes at their final opponent with a scowl on his face. He transformed into his fourth form without batting an eye. "I'll handle this. We have a score to settle and this time he dies." Telecose nodded. "Good luck Darkness. Try not to get yourself killed." Moric powered up to his fourth form, blowing away the shoulder guards of his armor and fired a massive energy wave at his golden adversary. "You're not killing anyone boy!" He yelled as in closed in on Darkness. Darkness activated his aura and deflected the blast. He looked at the saiyan with no expression on his face. "It looks like you're not playing around. Good, I hate cocky opponents." With that the battle began.

Darkness struck Moric with a well aimed kick to the chest followed up with a hard right cross. He didn't get the chance to finish the attack as Moric hit him with a potent energy wave. As Moric rushed him Darkness struggled to recover and meet the assault. Moric however was too quick and landed several punches to his chest and sent him further skyward with an uppercut kick. Darkness righted himself and decided it was time to end this. He maxed out his energy and began to spin in place. His aura increased in size and he vanished. Moric looked around franticly. "What the… where did he go?" Suddenly he was hit from behind by a golden light that struck him several times. Telecose smirked. "The light speed attack, of course. Darkness you sly devil." The hedgehog warrior reappeared and shot toward Moric as he raised his arm and began charging a one-armed Kamehameha. "Sorry Moric, but it's over!" With that Darkness fired and Moric was burnt to nothing.

Conic who had come to in the middle of the fight hung his head in regret. Sure Moric and his comrades were a threat yes, but at the same time Moric was family. Darkness landed and powered down returning to his base form. "I'm sorry Conic, I had no choice." Conic nodded. "I know, you did what you had to do. I don't blame you." Telecose began to walk away but turned back to them. "Look at it this way; at least it's over now." If only Telecose knew how wrong he was. The elites had been defeated but the leader was on the horizon. The man in the hologram was no joke, he was the Saiyan King.

Chapter 6: The King Has Arrived

On a distant planet far from Mobius a tall man sat in a golden throne. He was dressed in armor similar to his soldiers but it sported a long regal cape and the chest plate was adorned with a strange red symbol. He had obsidian black hair that was spiked straight up and his eyes were just as dark. He was well built like most of his race and had a deep scowl on his face. He was the king of all saiyans and he was waiting for a report from Moric but it had been days since he had heard from him. He soon found out why, the same silver haired, red skinned woman from Moric's crew was brought into the throne room by two saiyan soldiers. The king glared at the woman as she shrank back in terror. He spoke in a dangerous tone. "Sirana why are you here before me and not with your ship?" Sirana began to stutter struggling to get a word out. "Answer me wench!" the king bellowed. The woman stiffened and was finally able to find her voice but it was laced with fear. "We h-had to fall back sire. The inhabitance of the planet Mobius were to p-powerful and had succeeded in killing both Roric and Moric." The king was obviously not happy with her answer. He stood and without hesitation blasted Sirana into oblivion. He turned to one of the men who dragged her in. "Ready a pod commander. It seems that I will have to take Mobius myself." The solider bowed in respect. "Yes sire, as you command." He turned and left to carry out his orders as the king dismissed the other man who then left himself. The king returned to his throne. "I find it hard to believe that mere Mobians possess that much power." He mused but then waved it off. "It matters not." He thought. "It's just not possible for them to defeat me as I am the ultimate power in the universe. The soldier returned and bowed before speaking. "Sire your pod is ready to leave at your command." The King smiled evilly. "Very good soldier, very good indeed."

One year has passed and The Freedom Fighters minus Conic had just finished their first year of college. It had been very peaceful, something Darkness was thankful for. Darkness was taking Conic to get him a driving permit when a small pod-shaped craft crashed into the ground near Silver Memorial Hospital. "What the hell was that thing?" Darkness yelled in alarm. He had every right to be nervous. Conic scowled, he knew this was coming. "I know what that is. It's a saiyan space pod." Darkness turned to face his saiyan ally. "I thought we were done with them." Conic shook his head as he rose into the air. "Apparently we're not, now come on!" Conic then flew toward the crater with Darkness not far behind.

By the time they had reached the crash site Darkness had contacted the rest of his team and told them to gather near the hospital quickly. As Conic peered into the crater the door of the pod opened and a tall man who Conic immediately recognized as the Saiyan King stepped out. He looked directly at Darkness and shot a blast at him. Darkness back flipped out of the way and dropped into a fighting stance as the king transformed into a super saiyan. Darkness glared at the man. "Before I wipe the floor with your ass, I'd like to know who you are!" The king smiled evilly. "I am the King of all Saiyans. The most powerful being alive." They both ascended to level three. "We'll see who the strongest really being really is." Darkness challenged. The king was still grinning. "Yes, we most certainly will rodent, we most certainly will."

Darkness attacked the king with a rush attack. The king tried to counter him by hitting him with his tail. Darkness evaded the counterattack and pulled on the king's tail making him cry out in pain. Darkness was soon thrown back by an explosion of raw energy. He righted himself just as the king punched him with his fist surrounded by energy. The impact sent Darkness crashing through the hospital building and becoming imbedded in the castle wall. His opponent appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. "I'ma plant me a weakling tree!" The king laughed and drove Darkness into the ground. Darkness recovered and used his light speed attack on the king and landed countless hits on his enemy before launching a barrage of chaos spears with deadly accuracy. "I've been injured; I've been injured by this worthless rat?" The king fumed. "I will not stand for this! Now you die boy!" The king maxed out his power and began an all-out offensive on the mobian fighter. Darkness tried to defend himself but the royal saiyan was too fast. After taking massive damage from the king Darkness was blasted and it forced him out of his third form causing him to regress back to his base form. Darkness struggled to his feet and as he faced his enemy a bright red beam penetrated his right arm. "AHHHHH!" Darkness screamed in agony as a river of blood ran down his arm. "My arm, you pierced my fucking arm!" The king laughed at the young hedgehog's pain. "Now, now calm down. It won't hurt for much longer. I'll see you in hell boy." He charged up a finishing blast designed to end Darkness's life.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

It was over. Darkness knew he had lost. He was about to die and he knew it. Suddenly he heard the king cry out in pain. Darkness looked up and saw Conic facing off against the king. He went super saiyan four, flown in and punched the king in the chest causing blood to shoot from his mouth. "Fuck off your highness!" Conic shouted in anger. The king was furious. "You… you traitor! Conic the Hedgesaiyan, you have sentenced yourself to death!" Conic didn't bat an eye at the threat. "So be it… your majesty. I warn you though; it won't be easy to off me." The king responded by ascending to level four as well. His armor was replaced with blood red fur and his black hair returned only it was wilder and extended to his shoulders. His eyes were a shining gold as well. Conic and the king clashed again and again. The king created some distance between himself and Conic and launched a massive beam at him. Conic dodged the attack; unfortunately the high school and surrounding grounds were completely demolished by the resulting explosion. Conic fired off multiple energy blasts finishing with a Masenko Demon Ray, which the king avoided and the attack destroyed half of the downtown area of New Mobotropolis. "Damn it!" Conic yelled. "If this keeps up there won't be a city left to save." Conic turned to the rest of their friends. "Everyone listen, you need to issue a citywide evacuation until this all blows over!" Telecose nodded. "You got it. All right guys round up everyone you can and get them to the exits. Don't you dare get yourself killed Conic." As Telecose and the others ran off to save the citizens Conic turned back to face his king.

The battle between Conic and the Saiyan King raged on and ravaged the city. Blast after blast demolished buildings and citizens alike. The Freedom HQ was half gone and the airstrip was a pile of rubble. The castle looked like ruins and the houses didn't have a prayer. Most of them were gone. Conic and the king were both breathing hard, their energy draining rapidly. Conic was at his limit and knew he had to end this now. He just hoped he had enough energy to pull it off. "I'm finishing this now you asshole!" Conic cupped his hands behind him and prepared the largest Kamehameha Wave he could muster. The king Began to charge up a Final Flash of gargantuan proportions. Conic launched his beam at the same time the king did, however Conic was so low on energy his beam was no match for the king's. "No, no, not now, please don't give out on me now!" Conic was losing ground and he couldn't hold in much longer. A ray of hope came in the form of a second Kamehameha Wave from behind combining with Conic's. Darkness had transformed into his fourth form and shot a Kamehameha with his good arm. "I won't let it end like this. This is my planet, and I will protect it!" With that yell he powered up his beam and the combined Kamehameha grew in size and plowed through the king's beam and it struck the king head on. He screamed in pain and began to disintegrate. All that remained was the echoes of the king's screams. Darkness pulled himself over to Conic and helped him into a sitting position. "I owe you my life Darkness, thank you." Conic said tiredly. Darkness shook his head. "You saved my life too you know. I'd call us even.

The city was destroyed and there were craters everywhere. It took a year and a half but the city was repaired enough that the civilians that survived were able to return to their homes. The Freedom HQ was restored as was the airstrip. Eventually life was able to return to normal and Darkness was hoping it would remain that way for a long time. Now if only the life of heroism didn't come with consequences for in the depths of hell with all the villains who have been vanquished in the past an idea was being formed on how to exact revenge on the one who sent them here to begin with.

 **Definitely Not**

 **The End**


End file.
